These little moments
by PassingShips
Summary: "I'm not saying they're in love, but there is SERIOUS crushing going on". [LevXWin], [WinXLev]; Linter, Weven.
1. Chapter ten

Summary: They're amost Easter eggs, but they're not. Did you ever notice these parts? Linter, Weven. [LevXWin], [WinXLev]. Leven Thumps nor Winter Frore belong to me, but to **_Obert Skye_ **instead. Also, **ALL OF THE WRITING FROM BELOW IS FROM THE BOOKS. AGAIN, NOT MINE.  
><strong>

Anyway, I had to write some of the scenes so that you realized what was going on, to give you a back-story. But I italicized the IMPORTANT parts- the Weven, Linter parts.

So, let's recap the disclaimer; I own NOTHING. NOT EVEN THE WORDS BELOW GOT THAT?! IDONOTOWN...ANYTHING

* * *

><p>Book one:<p>

**Chapter ten, Marked Target;**

_Scene: Winter's leaving her home. (Pg. 79-80)_

With every mile Winter traveled away from her home, she began to feel more and more at peace with her decision to leave. _**It was if she were doing exactly what she was destined to do.** _As she rode the bus toward Oklahoma, the image of a boy she didn't know began playing in her mind. For some reason Winter had never experienced dreams while sleeping. She figured that was because of her awful life. She did occasionally have visions during the day. Her eyes would glaze over and she would see things. _**Lately, she'd seen a lot of Leven Thumps. She had no idea who he was or what purpose he might have in her life, but she knew she needed to find him. Each time his face would flash into her mind, a voice within her head would whisper, "Don't touch him."**_

The warning was so troubling and confusing, that the first time Winter heard it she was unable to sleep the next night, b**_ut now as the images of Leven Thumps came more and more frequently, the familiar whisper seemed more a warning to be cautious than a_ threat.** _**She found it perplexing that the very person she seemed to be pursuing was someone she should not touch.**_

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Winter's in the Taxi. (Pg. 80)<em>

"Can you take me to the school?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled. "Are you staring there?"

"No," Winter replied. **_"I just need to pick something up."_**

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Brick and Glen are bullying Leven. (Pg. 82-85.)<em>

"They're just a couple bullies," a voice from behind Leven said. "Not tough enough to fight their way out of a cobweb."

Leven turned to see who was speaking to him. It had to be someone with no knowledge of what Brick could do, to say something so bold. A girl with messy hair and an angry expression stared back at him. She had her hands behind her back. Though Leven knew they had never met, he thought he recognized her. She gazed at him with her deep green eyes.

"Excuse me?" Leven said.

"They're bullies," she sniffed, pulling back her wild hair.

"You might want to keep your voice down," Leven whispered. "Brick would be plenty happy to verify what you're saying." Leven looked closely at her. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't think so. My name's Winter."

"I'm Leven," he replied, reaching casually to cover his white streak with his hand.

_**"Lev," Winter said**_ reflectively, shortening his name, like Clover often did. "That sounds right," she added. "And don't as me how, but I think I already know you."

Leven stared at her, his mind trying to make sense of what she was saying. She was a different-looking girl. her strong features would have made her easy to pick on at his school. He half hoped that she came to enroll so that he would drop to second in the pecking order. She had on faded jeans with flared bottoms and a thin blue shirt with a pocket in the front and long loose sleeves. She was either cutting edge and wearing hip retro clothes, or she was poor and wearing clothes so outdated that they were in style again. Her eyes stood out against her light-colored skin and long wild blonde hair- they were large and looked like wells of deep of deep green water. She was about four inches shorter than Leven, but the shoes she was wearing made her look no more than three.

"I think I know you, too," Leven finally spoke.

"Weird, isn't it?" Winter responded, appearing relieved to know that she wasn't alone with her thoughts. "Us seeming to know each other and never having met, I mean."

"Do you go here?" he asked, nodding towards the school.

"No," she answered.

_**Leven was captivated by Winter's green eyes, and he gazed at them as he might have looked at a treasured object. As he studied her face, his head cleared and his brown eyes burned gold. Leven had tried many times since that day in the field to see the future again, but had never succeeded. Now all of a sudden it was working again.** _In his head he saw himself and Winter running. He blinked his eyes and shook his head, puzzled by what he'd seen.

"So, you're here because..." Leven let his question hang, hoping she would complete it for him.

Winter laughed just a bit and shrugged her shoulders. _**"I think I'm looking for you," she said shyly**_. "Is that odd?"

Leven smiled. "It would have been a few weeks ago, but it's no odder than some of the things that I've been through lately."

They were silent for a moment.

_**Winter could hear the voice in her head whispering fiercely. "Don't touch him."**_ She looked at Leven, noticing his straight nose and strong brown eyes. She could see a cautious determination buried deep beneath his somewhat insecure exterior. He seemed to be fighting himself to stand tall and slouch at the same time. His shirt was on inside out, and he had an unusual streak of white hair on the right side of his head. **_"Don't touch him," the voice warned again._**

**_Normally Winter would have had no problem obeying the warning, but for some odd reason she was drawn toward Leven, as though he were a piece of home or an emotional oasis._**

"So what do we do now?" Leven asked, the two continuing to look at each other.

"I was hoping that you could tell me."

"I can't tell you anything except that I knew that something was coming," Leven said. _**"I think that something was you."**_

_**"And I think I've been looking for you."**_

Leven laughed. _**"Disappointed?"**_ There was a brief awkward silence.

**_"I don't think so,"_** **Winter said, dipping her head shyly and keeping her hands behind her.**

"I guess-" Leven started to say, but he was interrupted.

"Hey, who's the broom with the hair?" Brick sneered, breaking into their conversation. He and Geln had grown bored of playing ball, and in their boredom they had spotted their favorite victim, Leven, talking to a skinny girl with wild hair. It was too good to pass up.

**_"New girlfriend, Skunk?"_**

"Knock it off," Leven warned.

"Oh, Skunky's unhappy," Brick teased. "Maybe we should help cheer him up."

Leven looked around for anyone to help- no one was there. No teacher was _ever_ there. The schoolyard was full of kids running and screaming, but as usual, no teacher was on duty. There never was. A big kid with a bat was chasing after a smaller boy. Two girls were playing in the mud and were getting dirtier than any student should ever be allowed to get, and the entire seventh grade was taking turns drawing chalk outlines around the bodies of students who were posing as dead and sprawled out on asphalt.

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Winter's cold, beat-down. (Pg. 86-88)<em>

Now here was Brick and Glen, threatening to rough him up once again, and there was there was not a single adult to intervene.

Leven thought of lightning- nothing. He tried to kick his gift into gear and still nothing happened.

"No one's going to help you, loser," Brick sneered. "The sky's clear."

Leven looked to the sky for a brief second, and in that instant Brick swung and punched him squarely in the gut. The air whooshed out of Leven, and he bent forward, holding his stomach. Brick grinned.

**_"Leave him alone,"_** Winter snapped, stepping up next to Leven, her arms at her side. "Are you all right?" she asked, looking at Leven over her shoulder.

"I'm fine," he wheezed, embarrassed, his eyes now on Brick.

"That didn't look like a very strong hit," Winter said firmly, making fun of Brick's punch. She stepped closer to the bully.

Glen "Ohhhhed" seriously.

Only one person had ever stood up to Brick and that person was Nervous Todd. He had been just plain Todd previously, but ever since the lesson Brick had taught him he had been nicknamed "Nervous." He spent his days sneaking around, hiding in corners, and trying to make himself inconspicuous, for fear of saying or doing anything to ever upset Brick again.

"What did you say, you smelly piece of trash?" Brick asked, stepping closer to Winter and smacking his right fist into his left palm. A small crowd gathered, hoping to witness something exciting.

**_Winter leaned close to Leven. "Want to see something cool I can do?" she whispered._**

Leven looked at her, wondering if she was crazy. Before he could think further of it, **_Brick lunged out to attack. He got about a foot from Winter before he was stopped in his tracks by his feet turning to solid ice._**

**_"What the-?" he yelled, looking down at his feet. The ice rose slowly, like quicksand in reverse, climbing up his legs and toward his waist. He reached down and tried to pull his legs up but they wouldn't budge. Glen stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open in wonder._**

**_"Help me!" Brick ordered. "Give me your hand!"_**

**_Glen inched farther away. Winter looked at Glen and blink. Glen was suddenly a solid ice sculpture._**

**_Winter turned back to Brick. He wsa staring at Glen and whimpering. The ice inched up his legs and frosted his fat bottom. He pounded at it, screaming, trying to break it apart. Leven looked on in both astonishment and fear._**

**_"Make it stop!" Brick yelled at Leven. "Help me!"_**

**_Leven moved toward Brick as if to help, but Winter motioned him back. The ice_ _continued to migrate north, covering Brick's chest and neck and inching toward his head. The students who had gathered to see a fight were in shock over what was happening and from seeing Brick cry._**

**_"Help me," he sobbed. His arms were now frozen stiff. "Help!" he cried. "H-" the ice covered his mouth, silencing him as it crept over his nose, past his panicked eyes, and then capped him off completely._**

Everyone stood there with open mouths, in disbelief. Leven gaped at Winter.

"Did you do that?" he whispered.

"I can't stand bullies," she said.

"Will be be okay?"

**_"Sure," Winter said, seemingly not overly concerned. _**

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Leaving in a rush. (Pg. 88-89)<em>

"Let's get out of here," Leven said nervously, his brown eyes alive.

"I was just waiting for you to say the word," Winter said, smiling. It was amazing, the amount of confidence a person can have when blessed with the ability to freeze things.

L**_even reached to grab Winter's arm and guide her back around the school._**

**_"Don't touch me!" she said sharply, drawing back._**

**_Leven pulled his hand away, looking confused._**

**_"Just don't touch me," Winter said again, this time a bit softer._**

The teachers toward them hollered and ordered them not to move. Leven and Winter did just the opposite, sprinting away, running around behind some portable classrooms, skirting the pond, and topping the small hill where students often met to fight with one another at the end of the day.

"Where are we going now?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when I know," he yelled back.

Winter smiled, happy to finally have someone else besides her calling the shots. They turned a street corner and worked their way back behind a record shop and a shoe store.

"How did you do that?" Leven asked. He was out of breath and stopped to catch it.

"I don't know," Winter answered, breathing hard and brushing her stringing hair back out of her face.

"She's a nit," Clover said, unseen but not unheard.

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Make Winter tell me. (Pg. 94-96)<em>

"My lips are sealed," Clover declared.

Coach Tally began to twitch and groan. Leven led Winter at a quick pace to Leven's house. Addy was at work at the napkin factory, and Terry wasn't home. he was most likely down the corner bar telling the waitress his had planned on gathering a few things to take with him, but he soon realized he had little to gather. he threw on a thick hodded sweatshirt and shoved some extra socks into his pocket.

As he excited the house the wind was blowing fiercely, causing the huge tree in his yard to sway and violently bend. Small branches were breaking off the limbs, and it looked as if the gigantic trunk might be wrenched out of the ground. Leven gazed at the wind-whipped tree, realizing he might never see it again, and was surprised to experience a feeling of sadness.

He said good-bye to the writhing tree and the empty house and he and Winter walked away. As they did so, the wind ceased.

"So you can freeze things?" Leven asked Winter as they headed toward town.

Winter nodded.

"Anything?" Leven asked.

'I think so," she smiled.

"Well, Lev can see the future," Clover bragged, materializing in the hood of the sweatshirt Leven was wearing. "He's an offing."

"You can see the future?" Winter asked, amazed.

"Sort of," Leven answered.

"And," Clover went on, "he can change the future."

"Really?" Winter said as if she didn;t exactly believe it.

"I think so," Leven said. "If the timing's right, or if it's necessary, I can make things turn out in a way different than they might have."

**_"That's pretty cool," Winter smiled._**

**_"Pretty unpredictable," Leven smiled__ back. "I think I'd rather be able to freeze things whenever I wanted."_**

"We all have our strengths," said Clover, trying to sound wise.

Winter and Leven looked at him and laughed.

"So where do we go?" Winter asked. "How do we get to this Foo place?"

"I say we head downtown," Leven answered. "Let's find someplace to practice your freezing and my manipulations while we figure out where we're going."

Both Leven and Winter looked at Clover as if to prompt him to speak.

"All right, I think I can let you in on one more thing," Clover said, looking around nervously.

Leven and Winter stared at him.

"We're looking for a person named Geth," he whispered. "He knows the way."

"Geth?" Winter questioned.

"Yes," Clover answered seriously. "He's the only one who knows what's next. He'll find us."

"That's all you can tell us?" Leven asked. "Geth? **_Can't you take over Winter and tell me more?"_**

**_"No way!" Winter gasped_**, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I think I've said enough for one day," Clover said, then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Recapping the moments;<p>

In the first one, I highlighted that Winter, who had never had a dream asleep in her life, was now daydreaming of Leven Thumps.

Then I went on to highlight that she was warned that she shouldn't touch him. Why is this special? you may ask. Well... it's not. But then she goes on to say that she is having trouble obeying the warning. That she thinks it's strange that the person she feels she needs to be near, she can't touch.

I know what you're thinking about her shortening his name, and that it's not a sign. But, let me ask you this, in the first five minutes of meeting someone, do you immediately shorten their name and give them a nickname? Sure Clover did it, but then, he's also be watching Leven for fourteen years. She'd known him what, seven odd minutes?

The next thing I point out was on Page 83.

I looked up what captivated (other synonyms for it) meant. The dictionary I checked out said, and this is a direct quote, "To attract and hold the interest and attention of; charm."

Synonyms; enthrall, charm, enchant, bewitch, fascinate, beguile, entrance, enrapture, delight, attract, engross, mesmerize, spellbind, hypnotize

Then I went on to highlight the part about her eyes being treasured objects because treasures, more or less, mean to be something of value. You do treasure something unless its special.

Also, why didn't his gift work again until SHE came along. Leven himself notes that he'd tried many time over to get it working- still nothing. But with her- immediate flare? That's not just me, right?

Haha. Raise your hand if you love Winter.

On page 84, Winter hears that warning voice start to go off fiercely. Skye explains that she does not what to obey the voice and finds that she's rather drawn to Leven.

Now, I don't know if there's another type of "drawn" other than using the past term from "drawing", but I DO know that that's not quite the definition, in this case. So, yeah, I can't take this to mena anything else. And Skye has her say it right out.

Still, if you're following along on YOUR copy of the book, still on the same page, just a little ways down, they're talking again.

"...I think I've been looking for you."

Leven laughs. Then goes on to say, "Disappointed."

Stop! Stop right there. "Disappointed?" Is that what he said.

I'm not book scholar, but I am a teenager (14, the same age as Leven), and I know that certain teasing from a boy is a disgised flirtation. So, go on, look me in the face and tell me that I'm crazy about this part and that he DID not mean it that way. Look, I'm not saying they're in love or anything, but there's obvious flirtation and teasing going on. And at the ages of thirteen and fourteen, that's at least a crush.

I then go on to pointed out that Brick teases that she's his girlfriend. Do I take this one seriously? No, I do not. Winter's right; Brick's a bully.

And okay, yeah, I get that Winter HATES bullies, but I don't think it's all that normal for someone to stop the bully of someone they've barely known for five minutes. And yeah, if you gonna be telling me that Winter's also got Cryokinesis, I'll simply tell you that she still used her powers in front of other people. But hey, this crap happens.

And the part when she's saying that, "Sure, yeah, he'll be fine," I highlight because she doesn't care, not because Brick's a bully, but because she cares more about Leven's safety than Brick's.

Haha. Raise your hand if you love Winter. (*raises hand*)

Okay, I highlighted the part when she screams at him not to touch her because Leven didn't just seem confused. No. There was something more. If someone suddenly screamed at you not to touch them, you'd do either one of two things. If you're like me, you'd get mad and poke them anyway. But, the other way, you'd be somewhat hurt. And I'm guessing that's kind of what Leven felt right about that moment.

P.s., if there's a THIRD option; TELL ME. I want to know!

The part when I point of what he says on page 96 about Clover taking over Winter and having her tell him was simply meant to point out the childish flirtation.

So, thank you. That's all I have to say about chapter ten, A marked target.

Please make sure to agree and disagree my answers and highlights and review. If not, please review anyway. Again, thank you.

Oh, and P.s., if there's a point I highlighted and forgot to mention WHY, please tell me so that I can go back and edit it. I HATE mistakes. Hate 'em!


	2. Chapter thirteen

Summary: They're amost Easter eggs, but they're not. Did you ever notice these parts? Linter, Weven. [LevXWin], [WinXLev]. Leven Thumps nor Winter Frore belong to me, but to **_Obert Skye_ **instead. Also, **ALL OF THE WRITING FROM BELOW IS FROM THE BOOKS. AGAIN, NOT MINE.  
><strong>

Anyway, I had to write some of the scenes so that you realized what was going on, to give you a back-story. But I italicized the IMPORTANT parts- the Weven, Linter parts.

So, let's recap the disclaimer; I own NOTHING. NOT EVEN THE WORDS BELOW GOT THAT?! IDONOTOWN...ANYTHING

* * *

><p>Book one:<p>

**Chapter thirteen, Realizing you have nothing;**

_Scene: What would happen if he touched? (Pg. 116-120)_

Leven, Winter, and Clover would have been able to live for a while off the money Winter had brought with her. But for some reason that was still being argued, Clover had thrown away Winter's purse. That left them broke, hungry, and homeless. Oh, and a bit fed up.

"So do we just keep walking?" Winter asked Clover as day two was coming to an end. "It's getting dark, and I thought this Geth was suppose to find us."

"Well, tonight could be the night," Clover said from the top of Leven's head.

"You said that last night," Leven pointed out.

"Fate will work it out. We'll find Geth," Clover repeated, which made Winter wonder again if she hadn't ought to freeze the little pest. She had threatened to before, but he had told her that because he was a sycophant, her gift wouldn't work on him. She wondered if that were true.

The October night was cold, and there was ab ominous feeling in the air. Leven wondered if he would have not been better off staying at home and dealing with his miserable life instead of taking on the task of saving the world. At least he would have had a bed to sleep in.

"Who do we do now?" Winter asked as they walked down Main Street for the four hundredth time. "Shouldn't you be telling us where to go?"

Clover shrugged. "I'm here to get you back, but I think Antsel would be upset if I started making the decisions. I only know that fate will lead us to Geth."

"Geth, Antsel, Foo," Winter muttered. "I don't think anyone is coming for us."

"Can I bite her?" Clover asked Leven, upset that she was bad-mouthing Antsel, his last burn.

Leven shook his head.

"We've been walking all day," Winter complained. "We've gone down every street and block in this city. We haven't eaten and we're broke."

"Well, it's not my fault you can't manage your money," Clover countered.

"You threw away my purse," Winter huffed.

"I thought it was an enemy."

Leven listened to them arguing. The night was dark, and the stars in the sky were not strong enough to shine through the orange glow of the street lamps. Leven squinted and could see neon lights of a diner down the way. His head cleared, his brown eyes burned gold, and in an instant he could see the future. His gift was working, and as usual he had little control of it. He saw Winter and himself sitting at the counter of that diner with nothing in front of them on the counter. He saw an old man beside him and an old woman walking out. He thought for a second. Lights shot across his view and Leven could feel his thoughts physically touching the woman's mind. He suggested she hand the nice-looking children some money. Leven finished manipulating the future and shook his head, returning to the present.

"I thought I saw it breathe," Clover argued, his voice bringing Leven even farther out of his thoughts.

"Purses don't breathe," Winter sighed.

"Maybe not here," Clover said.

Leven stared at the diner down the street.

"Are you okay?" Winter asked him.

"I'm fine," Leven replied. "Let's go get something to eat."

_**"But-" Winter said.**_

_**"It's okay," Leven smiled. "I've worked something out."**_

Clover stuck his tongue out at Winter one last time and flipped his hood up.

_**"It freaks me out when he vanishes," Winter complained. "He's probably sitting on top of my head making faces."**_

"Let's eat," Leven repeated, feeling an urgency to move toward the diner. _**"And besides, he's my sycophant, so he's most likely on my head making faces."**_

"So, did you see someone feeding us?" Winter asked as they walked, sounding as if they were animals in a zoo.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? What does that mean?"

"It means that I helped fate a little bit."

**_Winter looked skeptical. "It's a nice trick. When it works." _**

_Leven nodded.** "Well, if they forget to give us ice in our drinks, you can work a little of your own magic."**_

They entered the diner and sat at the counter where Leven had pictured them sitting. They were studying the menu when an old woman stopped on her way out of the diner and handed Winter a twenty-dollar bill. The woman had a puzzled look on her face but said that the meal was on her.

"I'm glad you're on the good side," Winter said, commenting on Leven's ability to manipulate fate, and now looking at the menu with renewed interest. "I think I would have made her give me more than twenty dollars." **_Winter reached to pat Leven on the shoulder buts topped herself. Leven noticed her pull back._**

"So, what exactly happens if you touch me?" Leven asked. "Do I explode or something?"

"I don't know," **_Winter said, blushing just a bit._** "But I'm pretty sure it's not good."

**_"How can you know that?" Leven asked. "Maybe that's what's holding us back." Leven reached over as if to touch Winter on the arm._**

She drew back. "Don't!" she warned, loud enough that the man sitting next to them looked over.

Leven pulled his hand back, and Winter smiled to show that it was all in fun.

"The thing is, I don't think it's a joke," she whispered. "Something bad will happen."

Leven shrugged, too hungry to care at the moment. He turned from her to concentrate on the menu.

* * *

><p><em>Scene: Ordering. (Pg. 120-121)<em>

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked Leven for the third time.

_**"Lev," Winter prompted. "She wants to know what you want."**_

Leven shook of the feeling he was having and focused on the menu. "I'll have the open-faced roast turkey sandwich in butter gravy. And a large glass of milk."

"All right," the waitress said, walking off.

_**"What were you doing?" Winter questioned. "She asked you three times what you wanted."**_

* * *

><p>That's all there is for the second chapter, Chapter thirteen.<p>

Recapping of the moments;

At first I highlighted the part where Leven tells them that they should go to the diner and Winter's all like, "But-"

And he says, "I've worked something out."

Why I highlighted this? simple. Winter was obviously worried about being able to eat since they had no money.

But Leven tried to make her feel better. So, yeah; I count it as a hint.

Then next, Winter's going off about Clover possibly being on her head, making faces. But then Leven points out that, since Clover's _his_ sycophant, he's most likely one _his_ head, making faces.

That was meant as a tease. A part of the relationship they start building on.

And on page 119, when Winter says, "That's a nice trick. When it works," let me put this simply; guess what guys, you're not the only one's who like teasing their crushes. Yeah, we do it, too.

And again; haha, Winter. Hilarious.

Going on, I decided that, when she almost touched his shoulder and quickly pulled it away, he was most likely not annoyed or anything like that. But he goes on, and seemingly teases her.

Remember?

"Maybe that's what's holding us back."?

Does that _not_ ring a bell?! Anyway, let's continue.

All that's left after that is the part when Leven's eyes flare gold and he gets a vision, causing the waitress to be all like, "Can I take your order?...Can I take your order?...Can I take your order?"

And then Winter's all like, "Lev, she wants to know what you want."

Then he orders. And when the waitress leave, Winter's VERY interested in what he was doing. Okay, yeah, I'll give it to you, if I were in her place, I would have asked the same thing. But also, in her place, I'd like him, too. Just sayin'.

Oh, come on, I know there are a few other Lev fangirls out there. Be a dear and raise your hands if your one of them. (*raises hand*) It's nothing to be ashamed of.

Okay, getting off topic. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter... not that I own anything. BECAUSE I DON'T.

If I did, I'd have to be OBERT SKYE and, in fact, a boy. But since I'm neither of those things; sorry. Really.


End file.
